Pretty Baby
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: A rather LONG fluffy Valentine fic in MAriah's POV about Ray. R&R PLS!! Happy Valentines everyone! =p


****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Love's in the air, so to celebrate it, I made ANOTHER VALENTINE fic for… Ray/Mariah! Yey! I've just noticed that Ray's yet the only one who doesn't have a fic from me, and it's here now! It's inspired by the song "Pretty Baby" by Vanessa Carlton. I tell you, I don't support this pairing, but I feel the mood for love anyway. So, I just hope that you'll enjoy this fic, for the sake of fandom.

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade, I don't support Ray/Mariah Pairing, and I didn't sing "Pretty Baby" nor had blood relations with Vanessa Carlton but… I DO HAVE THE TOY! ^o^

****

"PRETTY BABY"

I woke up. I know it's in the middle of the night but I don't care. Tears formed on my eyes as quick as sudden, for I just can't escape the lingering thought of him being away.

Ray…

He's been away from our team for so long. He must be our destined leader but he's gone, away to the wilderness called adventure. To tell you the truth, I cried very hard, not only for the loss of a great teammate and a kind friend…

But because I am in love with him… with that guy named Ray.

I can't explain what I am feeling. I don't know what to do when he's around. It's just like… I--- I can't sleep with the worry of where he might be, if he's still okay, or how's he doing. I can't ease myself and set back. I don't want him to get hurt, cause I love him.

****

"These morbid thoughts scare me even more."

Enough of too much thinking. I need to go to sleep. For tomorrow's another day.

It wasn't that long before I heard raindrops pouring through the roof and outside. It's raining, a perilous storm. I wonder where he is_. _Is he doing fine? Hah, there I go again, being too preoccupied. But a loud thud surprised me and completely woke me up. I wonder who it was… disturbing me in the middle of the night. I opened my window and was about to nag the intruder when I looked closely.

Those baggy pants, that black spiky hair, and that white clothing…

It can't be… it just can't be…

The teenager soaked in the rain looked up and stared at me, right into my eyes.

That innocent face… that certain face that I have known…

I hesitated no more and hurriedly plodded down my bed, almost tripping down the strewn covers. Why is he there? Did he have any problems? Did he have a brutal fight? Oh, I am so worried. I took my raincoat and ran outside still in my pajamas. 

The rain was wild. Large drops fell over me. The thunder roared and the lightning crashed. But still he's there, standing proud and tall like a statue, as if he didn't hear or felt anything. I stopped right before him.

"Ray, why are you here? Did something bad happen to you? Tell me Ray, I am here for you…"

I held his hand. It felt cold. He's as if like a dead corpse without any pulse. It made me more anxious.

"Come on, let's go inside. You might get sick. I'll prepare you some tea or something… anything." I tagged at his arm and pulled him, but he didn't budge.

"What up with you? Is there any problem? Come on, speak up!"

But he remained as stiff as stone, not hearing anything, not even a single word of mine.

"**Ray, get in the house! You might get sick!**" 

I yelled in an attempt that he'd hear me. He SHOULD hear me… I know what's better for him.

But still he stood, proud.

"Ray, it's hard to be worried about you. You've been away for so long. Every night you only don't know that I cannot sleep upon thinking and worrying about you. You only don't know how I call your name in my sleep upon the fear that you'll slip away. You only don't know. You… don't know… ANYTHING!"

I beat his chest wildly, knocking on his heart to hear my cries and give heed. Thunder roared and a flash of lightning flashed, lighting his face up.

"**RAY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?**"

I cried once again, out of desperation.

"**WHY ARE YOU LIKE THAT? WHY?**"

I was about to beat his chest again but then I was taken aback when he hugged me close in an abrupt motion.

"M-Mariah…" For the first time he whispered.

"Why are you here outside? You might get sick." He continued.

Wait, I should be the one who's asking that!

"I'm here because you are here. Now, tell me, is there any problem?" My statement softened upon hearing his reply.

"I'm here just to greet you… **Happy Valentines, Mariah.**" He uttered.

I gaped at him. He said that? He went all the way here just to say that? I heard a song playing beneath the rain… not knowing where it came from.

__

"You light me up and then I fall for you,

You lay me down and then I call for you

Stumbling on reasons that are far and few.

I let it all come down and then some for you…"

"Can we dance, Mariah?"

I faltered. Hey, why are we supposed to dance in the rain? That thought seemed… silly.

"I am so sorry I can't afford to meet you in some place right now. I am so sorry." Ray for the first time since we met that night smiled a smile that I mostly missed about him.

I smiled back and agreed at the somewhat silly idea… since this will be the only time I can be with him again. The song continues…

__

"Pretty baby, don't you leave me

I have been saving smiles from you

Pretty baby, why can't you see

You're the one that I belong to

I'll give the embrace that keeps you warm

For you're the sun that breaks the storm

I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound

As long as you'll be coming around…"

For me he is the one who breaks the gloom of my days. His smile and extroverted attitude… I liked it and it somehow cheers me up.

__

"Oh pretty baby…"

His scent lingered through my senses. This is one of the rare times when we'll be close to each other. We didn't mind the rain, since it'll be all just temporary.

__

"And I know things can last forever

But there are lessons that you'll never learn

Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt

So how it's you that makes me better…"

But, he may be TEMPORARY but he'll live in my heart and in memory, no matter how near or far he is…

I held on his broad shoulders and leaned against his neck. He pulled my closer to him and had his arms around me, as if protecting me from the rain.

__

"Why can't you hold me and never let go.

When you touch me, it is me that you own…"

But a thought crossed my mind…

"How long is that temporary?"

I mean, he can just go away once more and then he'll find another girl who'll replace me. I know he have the looks and attitudes to go with it, and that other girls will run after him too, and somehow, he'll forget me. Well, HE HAD BEEN DOING IT. Would he leave us again, and me crying on my knees… **again**?

"Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart, 

__

Would you break it apart… again?

Oh pretty baby…"

I was taken aback when he clipped a bunch of forget-me-nots behind my ears.

"Sorry. I should have brought fresh ones but I never expected that it would rain. Don't forget me, Mariah, even when I am ALREADY AWAY." He muttered in a soft voice.

Wait, did he just said "away… already"? So that means…

He nodded in caution. "I need to go. Actually it must be right now, but I have to take one last look of your face…"

He brushed my pink bangs away and made me stare at him.

"You know, you are beautiful, you've been such a nice friend to me and for that…"

To my surprise, he kissed me… on the lips. I blushed at that instant, yet we parted immediately.

"I LOVE YOU"

Those three words that I've been waiting for came out at last. My mouth gaped open and in shock. Lightning stroke across the blurry skies. He loosened his hold but I didn't.

"Let go now, Mariah…"

I can't help but to notice that there's a certain tone in his voice when he said, "Let go". There's a mixture of regression and sadness in his voice… I just noticed.

"But Ray, you need to dry yourself. GO inside and have some tea. Maybe you can go tomorrow…" I hesitated.

"No, thanks. I need to go now. Besides, you should be the one going back to bed. You might get sick, and also you have a longer path to travel." He turned away.

What did he mean when he said, "A longer path to travel?" Sometimes I just can't get him; he's talking in riddles… which made him all the more special.

"But Ray…"

"**Goodbye, Mariah…**" He turned heel and walked away without any words of comfort, without any fuss. I watched helplessly as he disappeared beneath the fog.

__

"Pretty baby, why can't you see?

Pretty baby, don't you leave me…

Pretty baby… my pretty baby…"

I felt weak, and I shuddered. My vision doubled, until everything turned pitch black…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

__

"Mariah…" A voice called out. I opened my eyes, and there I saw all my other teammates hovering over me.

"W-what happened?" I asked weakly.

"You've been sleeping for about two days due to your high fever. Oh, and by the way, you're recovering fast now." Lee informed me.

"Ray! Hey guys, I saw Ray… in my dream. Did he come back?" I asked hopefully.

They exchanged glances… shrewd glances…

"WHY?" I asked and stammered innocently.

"Actually…"

I sobbed. I can't get it, and **I don't want to believe it**. The three stared at my position. I stood up and was about to run to the corridor when I noticed three stalks of already dry and withered violet flowers scattered beside my feet. 

****

I sobbed even more…

****

~THE END. SORRY IF THE STORY REALLY SUCKS. But anyway, please review!…~


End file.
